


ahsoka stop hunting the shinies challenge

by fingonsradharp



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano is a Sibling to the Clones, Crack, Feral Ahsoka Tano, Gen, I wrote this instead of studying, No Beta We Die Like Clones, and if anything happened to him, i just came up with shrieks 20 minutes ago, i would kill everyone in this room and then myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingonsradharp/pseuds/fingonsradharp
Summary: i think the title says it all
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Original Clone Trooper Character(s), CT-6116 | Kix & Ahsoka Tano, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	ahsoka stop hunting the shinies challenge

Ahsoka stayed perfectly still perched on the branch of the tree, not daring to move a single muscle, even to blink. 

The wind rustled the leaves a bit, helping her camouflage herself in the foliage. It wasn’t the _best_ place to hide, since her orange skin tended to stand out against the green, but on this forest planet, she didn’t have many other options. 

She just needed to wait a _few_ more minutes for Vaughn to pass below her so she could tackle him in retaliation for telling Kix about her injury yesterday. 

The absolute betrayal she had felt when she had been dragged into the medbay far outshined the pain of any wound. She nearly giggled at the thought, but she remained motionless. 

A prickle in the corner of her mind caused her to tense up. Someone was approaching. She could see the flash of white plastoid armor, and she knew her time had come. She slowly shifted, preparing to pounce. Her hunter’s instincts thrummed in her blood, and an almost feral grin crept onto her face. 

One more second. Just _one… more…_

Ahsoka launched herself off of her perch and directly into the trooper, who was so caught off guard that he flailed wildly as they crashed to the ground, rolling over several times. A loud, high pitched shriek resonated through her montrals, and Ahsoka growled low in her throat as she pinned the trooper to the ground. 

Only to realize that this was not, in fact, Vaughn, as his armor was yet to sport any 501st paint. His helmet had rolled off to reveal a terrified face with three vertical lines tattooed on his left temple. 

“S-sir?” the trooper squeaked. 

Ahsoka scrambled backwards and clapped her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide. “ _I’msosorryIthoughtyouwereVaughn!_ ” she blurted.

The shiny opened and closed his mouth several times, completely unsure of how to respond. 

Laughter sounded from behind, and she turned to see Fives nearly doubled over a few feet away. 

Ahsoka flushed scarlet at the realization that _several_ of the men had witnessed her pounce, including her master, who was laughing so hard that he was leaning on Rex in an attempt to hold himself up. 

She got to her feet and held out a hand to the shiny, who stared at her blankly for a second before taking it and allowing her to help him up. 

She smiled at him sheepishly, careful not to let her fangs show. Apparently it unnerved humans. “I’m sorry about that,” she said. “What’s your name?”

“CT-38-5890, sir,” he said nervously. 

“Would you like me to call you that, or do you have a name you prefer?”

“I… don’t have a name yet, Commander.”

“That’s alright, you’ll get one soon,” she assured him. “I really feel terrible for tackling you. Is there anything—”

“COMMANDER TANO!”

Ahsoka’s shoulders scrunched up to her ears as she slowly turned around to see Kix storming towards her. 

“I know I didn’t give you permission to leave the medbay, Commander. You should be _resting_ , not attacking defenseless shinies. If you’ve pulled your stitches again I _will_ strap you down.”

‘90 looked completely flabbergasted. “ _Defenseless_?” he demanded. 

Kix leveled him with a flat stare. “Tuck your limbs in when you roll next time, Shrieks. I’ll see _you_ in the medbay next.”

The trooper watched the medic and commander walk off with more bewilderment than he had ever before felt. 

‘Shrieks’, Kix had called him. 

A slow smile crept over his face. He could work with that. 

Shrieks picked up his helmet and began to walk behind them. Perhaps being assigned to the famed 501st Legion wouldn’t be so bad, after all. 


End file.
